


Nawet królowa

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowina zabiera Arwenę w swoje sekretne miejsce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nawet królowa

\- Będą się o nas martwić - powiedziała Arwena, kiedy Eowina prowadziła ją wąską ścieżką między skałami.  
\- To niech się martwią, to ich praca, nie? - Księżniczka Rohanu uśmiechnęła się. Znała w końcu te tereny jak nikt inny. Nawet na koniu wiozącym ją i Arwenę bez trudu zgubiła eskortę. A w to miejsce trafiłaby nawet z zawiązanymi oczami. Żołnierze pewnie teraz ich szukali i rozumiała w pewnym sensie niepokój Arweny. Ale to nie było aż tak istotne.  
\- I co, jak ci się podoba? - Spytała, kiedy wyszły z za załomu skalnego i ich oczom ukazała się niewielka, urokliwa dolinka, którą przecinał szemrzący strumyk. Tuż obok jego brzegu stała nieduża chata.  
\- Pięknie... - w ustach Arweny, która wszak spędziła sporą część życia w Lothlorien, taki komplement miał szczególną wagę.  
\- Pięknie to tu jest dopiero, kiedy ty tu jesteś, kochana - Eowina pocałowała ją w policzek. - A teraz chodź, nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy zanurzę nogi w tej wodzie. Mówię ci, to wspaniałe uczucie.  
Eowina nie dodała, że miejsce to było jej sekretną samotnią, w której spędzała czas, kiedy była jeszcze młodsza i potrzebowała odpoczynku od zgiełku Edoras.  
\- Ale nie powinnyśmy tak znikać - Arwena wciąż była nie do końca przekonana. - Pamiętaj, jestem królową, a ty...  
\- Och, już dobrze. Naprawdę, mogłabyś zrzucić na jakiś czas ze swoich ramion te wszystkie obowiązki. Najlepiej razem z suknią - dodała z figlarnym uśmieszkiem, który sprawił, że na policzkach Arweny pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Eowina, wychowana wśród jeźdźców Rohanu była zawsze bardzo bezpośrednia, o wiele bardziej niż ceniące subtelność elfy. - Ale jeśli ci to pomoże, zostawiłam w Edoras wiadomość, żeby się nie martwili. 

Wiele mil dalej, w królewskim dworze Rohanu, Eomer trzymał w rękach kartkę. No tak, teraz już wiedział, czemu strażnicy, którzy towarzyszyli Eowinie i Arwenie na przejażdżce, wrócili sami. Spojrzał na zapisane tam słowa raz jeszcze i złapał się za głowę. Stanowczo, będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z siostrą, kiedy wróci. Pewne rzeczy musiały się zmienić, w końcu była księżniczką Rohanu. To było niedopuszczalne i godziło w honor królestwa Rohanu. Wiedział, że to będzie trudna rozmowa, Eowina nie należała do osób, które łatwo zmieniały zdanie, a przekonanie jej do czegoś było epickim wyzwaniem. Jednak tutaj w grę wchodziły wyższe racje.  
Zgniótł w rękach kartkę, na której niezgrabnymi, ale doskonale mu znanymi kulfonami napisano: „Nawet krulowa potżebóje wakacji!“  
Na miłość Valarów, to było niedopuszczalne, żeby jego siostra, księżniczka Rohanu, pisała z takimi błędami.


End file.
